Kuroko Tetsuya
Tetsuya Kuroko (黒子 テツヤ Kuroko Tetsuya) is one of the main protagonist of the anime, Tsunami. He was the '' Phantom Sixth Player '' of the Water Prep High Basketball Team. He specializes in misdirection and passes. He now plays as a regular with Seiren with the goal of bringing the team and Korumo to the top of Japan. Appearance Kuroko has a very small build for a basketball player. He has light blue hair that he styles to his left. His eyes are blue, and he has a blank gaze. His skin is fairly pale. He wears the white, black and red Seiren jersey with the number 11. He also sometimes wears black sweatbands. His basketball shoes are white with a blue streak. When out of training or matches, he wears his school uniform: the standard Japanese gakuran. The top piece of a gakuran is black, long-sleeved and has a standing collar which buttons from the bottom up to his chin. It has blue trimming on the sleeves and vertically in the middle. He also wears regular black pants. It has been noted that his bedhead is especially atrocious. Personality Kuroko has a deadpan and straight forward personality. He is very hard working and always tries to satisfy the needs of the team above his own. He is quite gloomy and unnoticeable, a trait that goes well with his misdirection. He has also displayed much respect towards fellow passionate basketball player and thinks that while senpais have pride, kōhais have respect. Despite his initial kind personality, Kuroko gets extremely furious at dirty play, when his teammates are threatened and already injured by foul methods in the Dark Village game. His aura changes so drastically, that even Kagami gets scared when he sees him like that. When Kuroko gets angry, it gets very hard to beat him, as he is fueled up with fighting spirit. Also when the situation worsens, he seems to turn talkative. He has metaphorically referred to himself as a "shadow". With this he means that he is playing for someone else, and that he becomes stronger when the "light" is stronger. With the "light", he means the player he supports during a basketball game. During his Junior High school basketball career, his "light" was Masaki, and now it is Quro. Outside the court, despite his unnoticeable personality, Kuroko is very gentlemanly when dealing with women. Amongst his friends, Kagami, Aomine and Rikia are really shocked to see how easily Kuroko can cheer up Momoi and even knows what to do on a date.Kuroko also lectures Kagami that he should deal with women more delicately. Overall, he is a very calm, rational person, but it is shown that he also has his silly moments. In one omake he says that he can also become noticeable and does so by pulling his jacket over his head, making people automatically see him and laugh. There are times where he uses his misdirection ability to run away, and also a time where he was late for a game but pretends to have always been there from the start (until Kagami pointed out the sweat on his brow, indicating that he was actually late and had run all the way to school). While initially cool towards his teammates, he gradually warms up and starts to openly express himself more. It has been shown that he has a soft spot for cute animals, like kittens and dogs. History In 5th grade, Kuroko saw a basketball match on tv, got interested in it and started playing basketball on a nearby court, since there weren't any teams he could join. There, he befriended a neighborhood boy, who was later revealed to be Shigo, taught him basketball. When they split up, they promised that they would meet again in Junior High. The first day of Junior High, in April, Kuroko is walking in the crowd, with few people noticing him, as usual. He seems determined to join the basketball club. At the gym, Kuroko is surprised to see so many people trying out for the club and he is told that Teikō's basketball team is famous. Sanada, the coach, explains the club's system, with the first to third strings. Kuroko is aiming for first string but is perplexed when he is divided into the third string, because of his weak overall abilities. Kuroko kept training hard on the club and even stayed late after practices. Because of his weak presence, he wasn't noticed by those who came to watch and the sounds of basketball in the gym were credited to a ghost. This lasted until Daiki came to watch and Kuroko introduced himself. They quickly became friends, even though Aomine was in the first string and a regular. They practiced together and gained respect for another, with Aomine wanting to play with him on the same court one day. Even after training hard, he still wasn't able to reach neither the second nor the first strings and was told by the coach to quit the team since he was one of the members who got the lowest scores, but it is still his decision to stay or not. Walking during the night, he remembered the words that Aomine said to him, but he said to himself that he no longer knows what to do from now on. Even after training hard, he still wasn't able to reach neither the second nor the first strings and was told by the coach to quit the team since he was one of the members who got the lowest scores, but it is still his decision to stay or not. Walking during the night, he remembered the words that Aomine said to him, but he said to himself that he no longer knows what to do from now on. When Kuroko went to say Aomine that he wanted to quit the basketball team one day, Aomine motivated him to stay, saying that he admires Kuroko's love of basketball. The players of the first string then enter, Akahsi, Numoru and Kuroi (Kese wasn't part of the team yet). While Murasakibara didn't pay much attention to Kuroko, Akashi noticed his lack of presence and said that Kuroko might hide an ability completely different from theirs. Kuroko was eventually given a chance and in one match, he was seen to be completely adaptable with Aomine in terms of passing. It was then that he first discovered and developed his misdirection and invisible pass. He became the trump card player of the team that later would be called the Generations of Miracles. In his second year, he became the personal instructor of Kese, who still was a rookie. At first, Kese was very reluctant on having Kuroko as his instructor, but they became friends when they both had to help with a match of the second string. While playing, he had the number 15. In Teikō, he also first met Momi. She became amazed by Kuroko's play style and by later giving her free ice-cream, she instantly fell in love with him. Also in his second year, he witnessed Aomine's awakening. While the rest of the GoM were still above average, Aomine's growth progressed aggressively. As a consequence, Aomine towered high above anyone else and couldn't find a decent rival. He became too good for his own good and started slacking off. It was then that Kuroko tried to motivate Aomine in still trying his best, as it isn't fun at all when the opponent is holding back. Aomine agreed, but quickly discovered that he destroyed everyone's morale when he started playing serious. He approached Kuroko and told him that he gives up in trying to find a rival, that he is his only rival. He also denied Kuroko's fist bump, the signature move that marked their friendship. In his third year, Kuroko began to see the unpromising changes of the GoMs and couldn't do anything but bear with it. In the finals, when he was unable to play, he lost the chance to play against Omui, his childhood friend. Not wanting his friend to be looked down by Teikō, he tells Akashi to not go easy which Akashi replies that they will show Teikō's true strength. However, this were proven too much as he realized that his friend is mercilessly toyed by Teikō and he lost his will to play basketball and even started hating it. When he goes to see Ogiwara in his school, Olifo and Ogira, the captain of the Meikō team told him that Ogiwara transferred. Kuroko hears that Ogiwara was frightened by the cold eyes of each of the GoMs, Ogiwara also realized that even though Kuroko also has those eyes, there is still warmth in it. After that, Mochida gave Kuroko Ogiwara's black wristband and motivates him to not give up on basketball. Kuroko is refueled by Ogiwara's faith in him and decides to continue playing basketball. His objective is to make the Generation Of Miracles recognize his basketball by defeating them one by one. And that is why he entered Seiren.